


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by Kappukeki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappukeki/pseuds/Kappukeki
Summary: A Mommy's night in turns steamy for two friends.





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

The night had started out as it normally did when Danneel and Gen had a Mommy's night together. The children were brought to Gino's, wine was bought, movies discussed, Chinese food bought. Their husbands were in Vancouver filming and wouldn't be back for a few more days. After getting back to Danneel's house, they decided to start the wine a little earlier than usual and have it with their dinner of Chinese deliciousness. 

Instead of eating at the table as they usually did, they decided to sit in the living room and watch a movie as they ate. They were discussing a few of their roles as the film progressed. The wine flew freely, and quickly. Out of the blue, Gen turned to Dani and asked "Hey. You had to kiss a girl for a role, right? How...how was that?" Her speech was slightly slurred and a slight blush pinkened her cheeks. Dani, a little stunned at the question, nodded her head. "Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

Gen smiled and looked down at her hands for a moment then back up to Danneel. "I've thought about it before, but I've never done it before. Was it nice?" Dani noticed a glint in Gen's eyes and smirked. "I could describe it for you. Or..." She scooted a bit closer to her friend. "I could show you." She paused for a moment, searching Gen's face for any sign of hesitation. Seeing only anticipation, she moved slowly closer until her lips touched Gen's velvet soft smile. 

Small pecks, soft giggles, fingers caressing each other's arms absentmindedly. Dani pulled back and smiled, biting her lip. "That...was way better than filming one." She laughed softly and Gen joined her, fingers dancing over Danneel's thigh. "There are no camera or other people here." Gen stated. "We could...explore more." 

Dani had thought about this before. Many times. But didn't think Gen would be down with it. Her nipples hardened and a tiny surge of wetness sprung from her, dampening her panties. "Exploring sounds like a great idea. I do like to learn new things." She flashed a wink and took Gen's hand, leading her to the stairs and up to her bedroom. As no one was home, she didn't bother to close the door behind her.

Alone with her best friend in her bedroom, wine roaring through their veins and giving them the courage to express their inner desires, Gen's arousal grew quickly. She, too, had thought about this many times. The thought of what Danneel's tender flesh would taste like sent shivers down her back. She slowly slipped off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. "Your turn." she challenged Dani. 

Gen's seeming eagerness for this event caused electricity to flow through Dani's body. Between the wine and the anticipation, she felt a bit dizzy. She lifted her shirt off then moved to close the short distance between Gen and herself. She trailed a finger over Gen's bare collarbone and down over her chest until she reached the top of her bra. "We should sit on the bed. I want to unwrap my present very slowly." She smirked and moved to lounge back on the bed. 

Gen grinned and joined Dani on the bed, crawling up catlike before settling next to her. Her small hand brushed over Dani's stomach. "Only if I can unwrap mine first." She quickly straddled Dani's hips and smiled as she leaned down to kiss her. Her hands slid underneath her friend and unhooked her bra. Slowly peeling off the satiny fabric, Gen's eyes widened slightly when she saw Dani's bare breasts. Licking her lips hungrily, Gen leaned down and wrapped her lips around one of Danneel's firm nipples, a hand coming up to massage and tweak the other. 

After several moments, her mouth moved to the other nipple, sucking it deeply and smiling as Danneel continued to emit those soft whimpers that were making Gen soak her panties. She shifted her hips a bit and rocked her own pelvis against Danneel's. Both women were now moaning loudly as the friction heightened their arousal. Dani unhooked Gen's bra then pulled her up for a kiss as her hand massaged Gen's breast. She pulled back from the kiss and looked up at Gen with heavy, lust filled eyes. "I want to taste you." 

 

She flipped Gen onto her back and hovered over her, lips trailing soft kisses along the smaller woman's neck. She kissed down her body as her hand slid down and rubbed Gen through her jeans. She slowly circled her tongue around the brunette's navel and unbuttoned her pants. In one swift move, she had Gen's jeans and panties yanked off. Her eyes roamed over her friend's sexy, petite body. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time." she admitted before spreading Gen's legs and moving into the space between them. 

She scooted down until her face was right above Gen's core. She breathed teasingly at the bare, sensitive flesh then kissed and nipped over her thighs. After several moments of the sweet torture, she grazed her tongue slowly over Gen's outer lips a few times before swiping her tongue up and down her slit. "Oh God! More, please." Gen whimpered. Dani laughed softly and used her thumbs to peel open the first layer of Gen's flower, revealing the hot, wet, pink center that was all hers for the taking. 

 

Marveling for a moment at the beautiful pussy of her friend, Dani trailed a finger from clit to opening, dipping the tip of her finger into Gen's drenched hole. She looked up to watch Gen as her finger wiggled gently into her. The lustful moans falling from Gen's lips encouraged her farther and she removed her finger, replacing it with her tongue. She herself moaned loudly as she tasted Gen's sweet nectar for the first time. 

Tongue swirled around opening for a few minutes before blazing a trail up to Gen's hardened clit. Dani flicked over the nub a few times before clamping her lips around it and sucking. She slipped two fingers inside Gen, curled them up and slowly thrust in and out as her tongue began to flick over and around Gen's clit.

Gen had her hands twisted in Danneel's hair as Dani's tongue tortured her. Her back arched and her hips rocked against Dani's face. When Danneel groaned against her, the vibrations caused her to moan loudly. She knew it wouldn't be long until she drenched her friend's face. She tried to hold off, wanting to enjoy the pleasure of Dani's tongue toying with her pussy for as long as she could, but what seemed like mere seconds later, Dani's tongue hit her sweet spot and Gen's body grew rigid. Her small form trembled and she cried out Danneel's name as her climax peaked. 

Dani smiled against Gen's wetness. She could feel the walls of Gen's pussy begin to twitch around her fingers and lashed her tongue quicker. She felt the tiny woman's body tremble then tasted the release on her tongue. She slowly lapped up and down Gen's core then slowly removed her fingers. She slid up to cuddle against Gen, kissing her shoulders and her neck softly. "That was even better than I'd imagined."


End file.
